The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balboucor’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars that perform well under both sun and shade conditions and have a moderately vigorous, compact, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of Bounce Cherry ‘Balboucher’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,100, characterized by its dark cherry-red colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, mounded-spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during April 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.